


The weight of chance

by friedbraincells



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Phil is an odd father, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit is going to kick ass because he is TIRED, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, character kind of act out of character fyi, just time travel things, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedbraincells/pseuds/friedbraincells
Summary: “Tommy? Tommy, what’s wrong?”Tommy’s eyes flickered between Wilbur and his hand.“I-““What’s all the yelling for?” A deep monotone voice rang throughout the area.Tommy paused, slowly turning towards the source.“T-Techno?”_______Life just won’t give Tommy a break.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I miss Tommy and Techno dynamic v much. Also because I am still deeply hurt by Tommy’s betrayal *shakes fist to sky* curse you canon. Prison arc? Who that? Tommy gets beat to death in prison? What on earth are you talking about hahahaha

Tommy stared down into the crater. TNT still raining from the sky, the rumble from the explosions rang deep throughout his body, shaking his achey bones. The rain felt like frost reaching into his chest and killing him from the inside out. 

L’manburg was just a shadow of what it used to be. Despite that, he wanted to cling to it. It was the only thing left of Wilbur, the only thing left of the good days that he will never, **ever** experience again.

.....

...The only thing left of Wilbur? Is that what he thought? Wasn’t he.....Wasn’t he the one who pressed the button? So why?

Techno was right. L’manburg was the root of all problems. Government, power, all of that bullshit. So why? Why was he so desperate to defend it? Betraying the one who housed him and helped him get back on his feet, for a country? The very one that drove Wilbur to insanity? The very one that pushed Tubbo over the edge almost everyday of its existence? The very one that threw him out into the cruel hands of Dream? He’s an idiot, a dumb child. A stupid, useless, idiot child. 

Everything’s gone wrong. Everything is _ruined_. _Why am I here? Why am I still here? I should have left in the rubble of Logstedshire, my last moments spiraling on a pillar higher than the clouds themselves._ ~~_Even the wind was pushing me to jump_ ~~ _. I long for the Nethers heat,_ ~~_the voices promise of warmth still ring loud every time I see the bubbling liquid below the cliffs of the Nether_ ~~ _. I want to be warm. I want to stop being so fucking cold. I just want to be okay._

_“TOMMY NO”_

………is this freedom?

the breeze feels nice against my face

————

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


————-

_-ommy_

_ghostbur?...._

_Tom-_

_wil?_

_s’that you?_

_Tommy!_

Tommy shot up from the stone floor,”Wil?!”, taking a deep breath before it caught in his throat and he started coughing.

“Tommy! What’s wrong?! You passed out coming down the stairs, you scared the shit out of me.”

Tommy stared at Wilbur as the last of his coughs died down. 

Fingers snapped in front of his face,”Toms, wake up man, you're creeping me out”Wilbur said with a slight chuckle. Silence. Wilbur raised his eyebrow, surprised that there was no string of curses echoing throughout the ravine.

“Toms hey, do you know where you are? Does your head hurt? Tommy answer me.” Wilbur panicked, afraid he had a concussion. Tommy continued to stare at him blankly, the stuffy air of the ravine that filled his lungs every time he breathed, felt so _real_. The feeling of Wilburs hands moving his hair around to check for an injury felt real. The stone underneath him was firm....and _cold_. He was still fucking _**cold.**_

His blank face twisted into anger and he pushed Wilburs hand away from his head and slammed his fist into the floor. “FUCK” he shouted. A sharp pain shot up his arm,”What the fuck?” he stared at his fist, watched as the area became red and started to throb. 

“Tommy? What- Tommy, what’s wrong?” 

Tommy’s eyes flickered between Wilbur and his hand. He didn’t know whether to celebrate or to cry in despair. His hand twitched, sending a dull pain throughout his hand. Wilbur’s face was twisted in confusion, hands up in surrender, not knowing if Tommy would let him near him at the moment.

“Wilbur am I-“

“What’s all the commotion for?” A deep monotone voice rang throughout the area. Bone chilling dread pooled into his entire being. Like a knife made of ice was piercing his lungs.

Tommy paused, slowly turning towards the source. Behold, Technoblade was standing there, cape, crown and all. 

_**“You want to be a hero Tommy? Then die like one!”** _

_**”Welcome home Theseus!”** _

_**”You know what Tommy? In light of your recent achievements, You’re worthy”** _

_**”You can’t undo this decision,Tommy”** _

_**“I’m a person!”** _

_**”I was willing to fight all of them for you Tommy...I would’ve been there”** _

“T-Techno?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy stared at Techno for what felt like an eternity. Fear was in full bloom and had wrapped its thorny stem around his torso. Regret, guilt and remorse washed over him like a tsunami. Filling his limbs with water, weighing him down so much that he fears he might fall through the cracks in the stone. Breathing heavy, lungs feeling like they were caving into themselves and struggling to take air. He needed out.

“Hey, Toms calm down. What’s wrong” “Tommy, you okay there?”

He shut his eyes tightly, as if he thought if they were tight enough, they would go away. As if this nightmare would go away. _This was not happening._

The two voices' words dripped with worry, but he only heard the sound of tnt and screams. Arms reached out to him, but he only felt the looming presence of a masked man **“Put your items in the hole Tommy.”** Followed by a hit or threats to take away his life. Technos footsteps got closer, booming in his ears, the ghost sound of withers coming to life trailed behind him.

“Tommy-“

“GET AWAY FROM ME.” Tommy yelled.

The outburst stopped any future movement and any words to be spoken. Tommy’s eyes shot between Wilbur and Techno before he bolted to the surface. Lungs screaming at him from the lack of breathing he was doing, his legs threatening to give out at a moment's notice.

“Tom- Tommy?!” Wilbur's voice faded as he made his way to the surface.

Fresh air filled his lungs as he fell out into the open. Leaning on a tree he regained his balance and wobbled towards the lake ahead. He fell to his knees staring into the water. He looked so much younger. He _was_ younger. He felt around his face, the panic wearing off. Then, he washed his face with the cool, clear water. He scooped up more water and drank it, then scooped up more and more and more and more. Silence filled his ears as he savored the last gulp of the clear, refreshing liquid. He looked into the sky. _I really am….alive._

Alive…Alive? He wasn’t supposed to be alive. Wilbur, of all people, wasn’t supposed to be alive. But the air feels too real in his lungs for any of it to be fake, the grass under his hands, twisted around his fingers, feels all too alive for it to be fake. He was alive again. He’s alive, but in the place before shit actually hit the fan. It seems like it’s very close to-

“Tommy, what the hell man?” Wilbur's voice startled him out of his train of thought.

“I-....I think I hit my head too hard, big man. Messed with my brain and shit” Tommy said all too quietly while motioning to his head. Wilbur raised his brow, noticing the sort of emptiness in his voice. His vibrant blue eyes seemed to be coated in something so much more heavier than Wilbur could manage to read into. “O’kayyyy, anyway, we need to talk about something.” Wilbur said as he helped Tommy to his feet. They walked into the entrance of the ~~_stuffy, suffocating_~~ ravine.

Wilburs words didn’t reach Tommy’s ears, far too exhausted to attempt to listen. He was probably going on one of his crazed rants again anyway. Wilbur paused, Tommy bumped into his back. ~~ _Into the coat that does not reek of gunpowder, into the coat that doesn’t have the slit and the bloodstains, yet._ ~~

“Tommy…..Tommy I think we’re the bad guys”

Tommy heard his neck pop as his head snapped towards Wilbur. Far more awake than he was a second ago.

**“Tommy, are we the bad guys?”**

**“Tommy, am I a villain in this story?”**

**“Tommy I say if we can’t have Manburg, NO ONE, NO ONE can have Manburg.”**

Oh, so this is we’re the universe decided to spit him out.

“What? Is that so shocking? We agreed to have the election and now, this is what we’re doing?” This...this isn’t how that conversation went, i’m already fucking up the timeline.

“We’re in right, we both agree on that, right?” Tommy nodded, the weight of the silent agreement crushed his chest. The walls in the small room seemed so much more smaller, like they were closing in on them. Wilbur’s crazed words turned into nothing more than background noise as the air of the ravine wafted up, filled his lungs and choked him. _________________ __________________

**“Tommy, let’s be villains”**

“Tommy let’s be villains”

_There’s the line. Regardless if it’s supposed to come after the talk of blowing up Mangburg, there it is._

Tommy stared blankly at Wilbur, the younger him would’ve been shitting his pants by now but….not this time.

Would it be so bad? It’s what Dream wanted, what Technoblade wanted and most of all, what Wilbur wanted. And it’s what they got, they accomplished their goal. No matter how much he kicked and screamed, it never went his way.

“Tommy? Toms” Wilbur said, the franticness from his speech still laced around his words. Tommy turned away from Wilbur, the voices getting far too loud.

**“I’ll be back”**

The last words he ever heard from Wilbur. The last thing before it all went to hell.

**“Dream please detain and escort Tommy out of my country”**

Every single millisecond of exile flashed through his mind.

Every millisecond that went by after Wilbur's death. How L’manburg rebuilt and changed for forever once again. How it became less of a home each day that passed. How much the values it was once supposed to hold, became lost. Finally, how foreign it felt once he stepped foot back in it when sneaking in with Techno. He remembers the chills that struck his spine when he saw Technoblades execution stage.

He shuddered.

“Tommy?”

Tommy turned around, looking Wilbur straight in the eye

“Then let’s be”

silence

“What?”

“I said then let’s be, Wilbur”

“Well I thought, uh

I thought that would’ve taken more fighting from your end”

“Well it didn’t, did it?”

“Tommy….what the fuck is up with you?”

“Oh whatever do you mean, Wil?”

“I mean one, you fucking pass out walking down the stairs and two, you flip out at the sight of Techno, book it to the surface and I find you caressing the grass like it’s the first time you’ve touched the damn stuff- Tommy- what the fuck is going on?”

……………….

“Wilbur, just get to the fucking tnt bit ay?”

“The- Tommy I didn’t say anything about TNT” _~~yet~~_

“Yeah but you will, you are. You’re going to and what’s going to stop you? Nothing I say will, nothing I do will and nothing that happens will.”

Tommy moved closer towards Wilbur, “Then you’ll beg dear old dad to kill you after you admire the destruction that YOU caused and then you’ll leave the rest of us to rebuild the empty shadow of a place that we just wanted to call home”

Wilbur’s back hit the cold wall as Tommy pushed him and continued marching forward.

“Tom- What?”

“Then i’ll cling to it like the stupid child I am, only for a harmless little prank gone wrong to get me FUCKING exiled again. All alone. With your fucking ghost, your fucking happy little lala ghost and you’ll leave me all FUCKING ALONE AGAIN-“ Tommy yelled, swinging his arm and hitting the wall next to him, breathing heavily.

“Tommy…….what are you talking about?” Wilbur whispered, eyes wide, filled with shock and disbelief.

………….

“Nothing Wilbur, I hit my head too hard” With that, he made his way back down into the cold ravine and went to sleep, curling up into the sickeningly familiar sheets. Wilbur could only stand there and try to, even just a little bit, understand what the hell just happened. Techno stood below the steps, listening to the snores that echoed softly in the air, and to the footsteps that finally made their way down from the surface. He listened, as he tried to make sense from the chat screaming things that didn’t make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Thursday...hopefully. Also chat time traveled too because I said so.
> 
> Next chapter Tommy’s going to go visit Tubbo pog. The hurt/comfort part yknow?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back to word vomit on ao3 again. Is this fic going alright? I can’t really tell bc i’m the one writing it.

“You’ll leave me all FUCKING ALONE AGAIN-“ Tommy’s voice echoed from the top of the stairs, the conversation going dead silent.

 _Again? Again? AGAIN? again?_ chat echoed back

“Yeah, that’s what he said, chat, glad your ears are working” Techno sighed.

_Again? Again. He’s from- one of us! Future! The future! Dumb chi- Again! -Of us! ONE- FUTURE TOO-_

The word vomit that the chat was throwing at him made no sense“Future? Why are y-“ he stopped as he heard soft steps coming down the stairs, steps so silent and careful. _Odd._ Tommy isn’t a silent person, neither is Wil. Only a faint sound of blankets shuffling around was heard before deafening silence. It made him nervous just to breathe.

Techno stared at the area at the bottom of the steps. Tommy was terrified when he had walked over to Wil and him. He heard a thud and a loud “FUCK! Tommy?!” so he made his way over to see what was happening, to make fun of Tommy, obviously.

_Sure. Of course Techno. Technosoft. Sure. ObViOuSlY._

When he got there, Tommy was talking to Wilbur before he asked what was going on. The way Tommy’s back stiffened and the expression on his face was something that was etched into his mind. He looked absolutely terrified. _Terrified of me_. Now that begs the question, why?

_Rightfully so- shut up- oh yeah you don't- because- DOOMSDAY- F- OF COURSE HE- gee I wonder- don’t know why-_

“Chat, I have no idea what you’re saying c’mon work will me-“

_TOMMY. FUTURE. FROM. HE IS. FUTURE. EEEE._

Techno took his hands off his ears. _Ow, okay._

“Future” Techno whispered, brows furrowed. Another set of quiet footsteps came down the staircase. Techno stopped leaning on the wall and made his way towards Wilbur.

“What was that all about?”

“.......I don’t….I really don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know, you were the one talking to him-“

“I know that! I just went outside to go check on him and he was sitting there staring off into the distance at the edge of the water and his hands were all twisted in the grass” Wilbur whisper yelled while pacing from wall to wall,”Then I go to talk to him about our plans and he just freaks out on me dude! He shoved me into the wall, yelled in my face about nonsense and said he quote unquote hit my head too hard and walked away” Wilbur said, finally facing towards Techno. His face was all twisted up in confusion. Trying to make the words that he had yelled in his face, make sense.

“I mean, I don’t even think he even hit his head on the way down! I caught him!”

“Wil-“

“Then he started yelling about TNT and something about ‘dear old dad’ and killing. Like what the fuck is he talking about?”

“Wilbur-“

“I didn’t even mention TNT in the first place-“

“WILBUR”

Wilburs head snapped towards Techno like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Just- oh my god” He ran his hand down his face,”just go lie down or something before you drive yourself crazy, okay?”

_As if he isn’t alr- if only you- hahahah-_

Wilbur stared for a moment,”Yeah, yeah okay, i’m gonna go...sleep” he said before finally turning around and slowly walking somewhere into the ravine.

Techno sighed,”It’s going to be long night”

_so future- Techno listen- tell you- different time- EEE- withers- he betrayed- Techno hey- you need to- EE-_

“a looong night”

__________________

_**-DIE LIKE ONE”** _

_**“it was never-“** _

_**-DISCS DON’T MATTER TOM-“** _

_**bad guys-“** _

_**put your armor-“** _

_**“Is to REVOKE the citi-“** _

Dread filled his chest as he opened his eyes, the voices that terrorized his dreams slowly faded back into the quiet. Head pounding, he sat up and rubbed his face. Sleep didn’t help for shit. He needed air again.

Before his foot could touch the steps Techno popped out from around the corner. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Tommy looked away and said quietly,”Take a picture, it’ll last longer, ay?”

Techno gave him a look

_ow do- what are- in my house- you doing- house Tommy?-_

Apparently chat was in on this particular joke.

He sighed and struggled to find his words.

“Tommy uhh, are you like….. okay? Do you need like a healing pot….. or something”

_technosoft. aww- you are all forgetting that- aww- soft- BLOOD FOR- No- shut up-_

Tommy only stared.

“Uhh, Wilbur said you fell down the stairs, so-“

“No, Techno, I think i’m alright now. I just need fresh air or some shit, clear me ‘ead” He said, still staring at Techno, slightly zoning off again.

Then he turned and made his way up, leaving Techno with more questions than he did before. He just looked so sad. He frowned as he watched the figure disappear to the surface. He followed.

____________

Tommy stared into the night sky, soaking in the stars that, for once, weren’t overshadowed by torches and other light sources. It was so quiet. Maybe a distant growl from a zombie somewhere but other than that, it was peaceful.

What does he do after this? He’s already lost his shit on Wilbur and lost it in front of Techno. No doubt they’ll have questions and grill him about it. There’s no one left to turn to beside Tub-

Tubbo. He could trust Tubbo! Surely he’ll…..he’ll believe him, right? Of course he would, why wouldn’t he?

_~~He’ll call you crazy~~ _

No he wouldn’t

~~_he’s already under enough stress and you’re really going to add onto that?_ ~~

But I-

~~_You know better than anyone about what he went through, what he’s **going** to go through, selfish_ ~~

selfish….

~~_You. Are. Selfish._ ~~

I am selfish

~~_You are inconsiderate_ ~~

I’m inconsiderate

~~_You are-_ ~~

_ Tubbo_ whispers to you:Tommy are you awake? _

………

He stares at the message displayed on the communicator. He wants to answer so badly, so bad that it’s painful.

but he can’t

He turns to go back until another message shows up.

_ Tubbo_ whispers to you: Tommy? I need to talk to you _

………

_You whisper to Tubbo_: Meet me halfway?_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: Sure_

___________

___________

“Tommy! Over here”

The only thing that followed was Tommy’s footsteps as he ran and crashed into Tubbo, clinging to him like a lifeline. None of the future matters to him right now, he’s with his best friend, his best friend that no longer knows the stress of presidency and the manipulation of Dream.

He shouldn’t have to. He won’t.

“Tubbo...If I-.....if I tell you something, you’ll believe me, right?”

“What do you need to-“

“I just need you to believe me. Please Tubbo I can’t, I can’t tell anyone else this, not yet”

“Tommy, of course I will”

“Tubbo, you can’t go to the festival, under no circumstances”

“What? But I'm planning it, what do you mean I can’t go?”

“You can’t go, you can’t plan it, you need to get away, you need to run- Fuck i’m losing it again”

“Tommy, what are you saying? What’s going on?”

His fists squeezed the fabric of Tubbos sleeves.

“I can’t- I can’t watch you die up there again I just can’t do it, Tubbo. I can’t stand there and watch the fireworks go off. I can’t do it again. Not again, please Tubbo, you need to listen to me” He shook Tubbo as if shaking him would make him understand the weight of his words.

Hot tears flowed down Tommy’s face, the heat becoming too much to bear.

“Die? Tommy, what?”

“Tubbo I can’t- I can’t do it, any of it, I can’t do it over again.” He cried, desperately gasping for air, begging his lungs to work with him once more but the sound of fireworks and explosions filled his ears and he swore he could smell the gunpowder that had stuck to everyone’s skin for weeks afterwards.

“Tommy? You need to calm down, breathe, breathe with me, c’mon” Tubbo said as he hugged Tommy back just as tight. _What is happening?_

______________

After Tommy calmed down, they just sat in the grass, leaning against a tree. Tubbo waited for Tommy to speak up, not wanting to pressure him.

Finally, Tommy sat up and looked off into the trees.

“Tubbo…...I’m not from here.”

“.....What do you mean?”

“Tubbo, I’m not from here because,”He took a deep breath,”i’m from the future.”

“What?”

“I know! I know I sound fuckin crazy, but Tubbo, i’m not supposed to be here” Tommy turned towards Tubbo

“I’m supposed to be dead”

……….

“Tommy, you’re supposed to be what? Who did it? When- What?”

“Who did? That’s not- Tubbo, bottom line, you of all people can’t be at that festival”

“Why? Why Tommy? Why? Tell me, i’ll listen just help me understa-“

“Because you **die** , Tubbo. Okay? You _die_. That whole event is just your execution stage. Schlatt knows, _he knows_ and he’s going to kill you and make everyone watch”

“what”

“L’man- Manburg or whatever the fuck, it’s dead already. It’s gone. It might as well have a foot in the grave already. Because as soon as we get L’manburg back, we lose everything because Wilbur fucking Soot sets off all of the TNT that he has yet to set up and then fucking dies the most poetic fucking death he could’ve asked for. After we rebuild, I decide to be stupid and-“ His breath caught in his throat.

**_“The most logical thing to do, for Tommy to be exiled from L’manburg”_ **

**_“Dream please detain and escort Tommy out of my country”_ **

“And what, Tommy?”

“And…..that’s as far as I want to remember right now” He breathed in a shaky breath.

“Alright, Tommy that’s fine”

……...

“I’m sorry Tubbo, I didn’t mean to- I’m just so lost and confused…..

...do you- uhm” he gulped,”do you...believe me?”

“Of course I do Tommy”He grinned,” you don’t go around cryin everyday, so”

“Ay, you dickhead, see if i’ll ever sob into your shoulder ever again”He said, pushing on Tubbos shoulder with a laugh. Then he froze.

“Wait”

“What?”

“Didn’t you need to talk about something before I just fuckin, unloaded all of that on you?”

“Oh! I was just going to ask how Wilbur was doing and going by _that_ not well I presume?”

“No, it was just earlier today that he told me about wanting to get rid of Manburg and L’manburg as a whole. It was not a fun conversation to go through again”

“I can imagine”

………Silence fell over them again

“Tommy...how did...how did you die?”

“What?”

“You said that you were supposed to be dead and I'm assuming you didn’t die by the explosion because you said we rebuilt- So I’m just….How?”

His mouth opened and closed, he couldn’t say it to his face so he looked down at the ground,“........I jumped into the crater. The one that Wilbur caused isn’t big enough to die from but _thee_ fucking crater went all the way down to bedrock. I couldn’t take it and so I just…..jumped..I guess”

silence

“Tubbo?-“

Tubbo engulfed Tommy back into another hug and held him tight.

“What?”

“Tommy, none of that is going to happen this time, I promise”

“....Can you? Can you really promise?” Tommy said dully into Tubbos shoulder, still damp from his tears.

“Don’t talk like that. It’s not going to happen”

“....Okay, I believe you”

“We should go back, before the sun starts to rise, we’ll talk about what to do later. I’m very sleepy right now” He said, rubbing his eyes.

“You’re right, see you tomorrow Tubbo”

_____________

As he edged closer to Pogtopia, only one thing was on his mind, He _needed_ to call Philza. He can’t wait for him to finally look for his son after Wilbur stopped writing to him. He needed to talk to him _now_.

He had only known Philza through the things that Wilbur told about him. He had never formally met him, only knowing that he was Wilbur's father. But, that was only at this point of time, now he knew Philza. Even so, he can’t be angry because he hasn't done it _~~yet.~~_

But he was going to listen and he was NOT going to kill Wilbur this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares* this chapter is ass it’s just a review of everything up to doomsday, totally skipable im posting the next chapter tomorrow I promise the quality is better
> 
> chapter is v dialogue heavy. These first four chapters is just setting up the stage (The characters, where they’re at and what they’re currently doing, how they act, how tommy acts mostly)then five and on is actual plot movement.
> 
> next chapter we’ll get philza and some angst because philza talked about c!wilbur sending c!philza letters and how they stopped all of a sudden and I cried for several minute about it
> 
> apologies for any mistakes I didn’t catch

“Tommy”

“OH FUCK- Technobade? What the fuck”

“Tommy, we need to talk”

“Yeah? About how you almost gave me a fuckin heart attack? Fuck man” He said as he leaned against a tree, calming his pounding heart.

“I need you to be honest with me, what’s going on with you?”

“Well uh, I don’t know man, I took a walk because I had a nightmare, and I handled it well, big man shit y’know?”

Techno stared blankly.

“Not big man shit, I'm a dirty liar, I cried, make fun of me now or forever hold your peace” He turned away from Techno dramatically.

“Tommy” He let out a deep sigh

“Alright! Alright man, I'm feeling all jittery because I passed out! Must be the constant consumption of potatoes, horrible diet really. I’m all bones and shit”

“Tommy-“

“What!-“

“Just- Just tell me what’s going on, I’ve already heard your outburst towards Wil, so i’m pretty sure I have a good idea but I want to hear it from you”

“What, are you stalking me? That's real creepy man, get some therapy, please.”

“Tommy” Techno felt himself becoming more and more irritated.

“Fine! If I start crying that’s all on you! Prepare for me to breath shakily in your direction!”

silence…….

He sighed and took a deep breath in,”All I know is I woke up on the ground in a place that I'm absolutely not supposed to be in.”

“And what do you mean by that.”

“I’m from the future- saying that is getting old now. Off topic. Anyway. I was months in the future and now I'm back during our damned ravine days. Out of any point in time, i’m here.” He said, gesturing towards the entrance to said ravine.

“What happened. Why were you sent back here?”

“Look, I don’t know why I’m back. I just am. As for what happens…..a lot, Techno, a lot”

“Yeah, I can see that, but what exactly, Tommy.”

He stared at Techno before looking away again,”The festival happens, but it’s not just a festival. Schlatt orders for Tubbo to be executed right in front of everyone for being in contact with us”

“He what?” Tommy glares at him before relaxing his face. There was still resentment that lingered deep within him, regardless if he was standing in front of the man that hadn’t done it yet. 

“Well, Technoblade, that’s the reason that you’re invited to the festival. Peer pressure, ay?”

“Heh?”

“Once Schlatt boxes Tubbo in on the podium, he calls you up to execute him. Which you do. I’m angry, arguments happen and shit”

“I kill Tubbo?”

“Yeah, anyway, whatever. We go along to take L’manburg back regardless of everything. Schlatt dies of a heart attack, woo, celebration. Wilbur president, oh no actually I’m president, plot twist Tubbo is president.”

“You guys-“

“Shut up”

“Ok”

“Wil runs off, you get angry and chaos happens. During the fight, Wilbur sets off TNT and blows the place up. Apparently Philza tried to stop him but Wil pressed the button anyway. You keeping up?”

“Trying”

“Good enough. The fight ends, you go off somewhere and we start rebuilding. Okay, how far do you want me to go or can I-“

“Everything, Tommy”

Tommy sighed and threw his arms up,”Alright, but if I start hyperventilating and shit, that’s all on you. There was this new guy, Ranboo, he was all forgetful and shit. I took him to go and mess with George's house. It was this little mushroom house a little ways behind the portal. We messed with it and it caught on fire, I didn’t mean to do that but it happened. I got in trouble, in big trouble with Dream. It was either I was exiled or he would cage L’manburg in these huge obsidian walls,”He swung his arms up as if it would help Techno picture it better. ”Tubbo decided it was best for me to be exiled. Which is reasonable, now that I look back at it” He paused, closing his eyes for a moment.

“You need a minute?” If Technos voice was softer than it’s ever been, neither spoke on it.

“No, I’m good. Dream takes me far far away from everybody, with Wilburs ghost. Yeah, Wilburs ghost came back, but he wasn’t Wil in the slightest. Called him fuckin ghostbur. He stayed with me there. The only people I saw in those months were ghostbur and Dream. Dickhead would come and blow my shit up everyday, after a while I just…. stopped fighting it. Ranboo wrote me letters, which was nice. But other than that? No one. Not a soul stepped through that portal except for Dream.”

“Did he kill you there?”

“No. He didn’t. Anyway, I started hoarding stuff under a house ghostbur had built, I just wanted to keep stuff without it being blown to bits. He finds it, blows up everything, breaks my portal and leaves me there.” Tommy turns away from Techno, everything after this point was still a fresh wound.

“I kinda….felt hopeless and I built a tower hiiiiigh into the clouds and I watched the sunset from there. As I was soaking in the view I realized that….that I didn’t want to die, that I wanted to live and spite that green bastard. So, I jumped into this pond of water and headed out.”

“Did you go back to L’manburg?”

“No,”He turned back to face Techno again,”would’ve been killed the moment I stepped foot near there. I went to you, actually. Hid in your basement like a damn raccoon.” They both laughed.

“I was in there for a bit before you came back, I thought you went gathering stuff and shit but later found out they tried to execute you and you happened to have a totem on you. That execution stage haunts my nightmares man.”

“How did they even get me?”

“Carl”

“Huh”

“So yeah, you reveal a vault of wither skulls and shit. You said you wanted to get rid of L’manburg again, but I wasn’t listening, I just wanted my discs. So that was a cause for conflict. They decide to hold another fucking festival. Just like the last, it went wrong. The community house was blown up and of course, the blame was put on me. Tubbo and I argue, I say something that goes too far, I betray you. Again. You get angry. Again. The next day, you and Dream just rain TNT from the skies and spawn withers. Well, you, Dream and Philza. Now i’m back here.” With that, he let out a sigh and gestured to his surroundings.

“What? Did a wither take you out or something? I have a feeling you’ve left out a lot of details.”

“Yes I have and no, Ithrewmyselfintothecrater. Anyway, oo it’s almost sunrise. Look at that, the morning sky, gorgeous isn’t it?”

“Tommy-“

“Nope, no comforting, I've already sobbed my eyeballs out to Tubbo, I need some fresh water man. Could go for stroll back into the ravine right man?” He said as he started walking away. Techno grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Tommy, fine, no comforting. But, things are different now, right?”

“Yeah, I guess”

“It will change. Whatever you want to stop from happening, I'll help you. No betrayals this time?” He held his hand out for Tommy to shake. Tommy took in a deep breath in, took his hand, smiled and shook it.

“No betrayals”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so scuffed i’m so sorry. the philza angst needs its own chapter and I needed this scene out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter,,,,yeah lets pretend that didn’t happen anyway

  
  


Phil opened his eyes. The sun poured in from the window, making his room glow in an orange hue. He got up and got ready for the day. He was getting ready to head off and find his son. The stacks of opened letters lay on the table, collecting dust. It’s been so long since he’s wrote. Something in his chest ached dully. 

Wilbur was always a free spirit, ready to tackle the next day before the next sun would even rise. Phil knew his soul yearned for something and so one day, he set off with a guitar on his back and the promise of letters. He wrote of all the people he met, the sights he saw and everything in between. Every letter, Phil sat at that table, reading them with fondness in his eyes. Even though he was having fun, Phil did miss waking up to the soft strums of Wilburs guitar and to the smell of coffee in the air.

His letters started becoming pages after he met this kid named Tommy, claiming that he was just like a little brother. He _sounded_ just like a little brother. Wilbur promised that one day he’d meet ‘big man’ TommyInnit.

Every time he'd come back to the house after working on builds, discovering new things and mingling with all of the different people of the world, he’d be the most excited to hear from Wil. Apparently, they started a country named ‘L’manburg’. He was having fun surrounded by the people he met and made allies with. He was happy for him.

  
  


Then, the letters stopped coming. Weeks went by without a single word from Wil. Worry burrowed deep into his chest, but he didn’t want to make something out of nothing. Wilbur could easily just be busy, running a country and all. Even so, in his last letter, he sounded a bit frantic. 

Recently, he’s been asking villagers and travelers if they knew anything about a place called ‘L’manburg’. All he’s been hearing is that the rulers of a nearby kingdom had been angry with the existence of L’manburg. Conflict had sprung out, lives were lost and L’manburg wouldn’t step down. Independence was won and then that’s where the information had stopped, _for a while._ Yesterday, he asked again and apparently an election was held. Wilbur and Tommy lost and got themselves exiled. Tension was high.

That was it, his boy was in trouble and he needed him. If he didn’t get there fast enough, Wil _would_ do something that could cost people to lose more of their lives. While Wilbur always reached for the stars, his big chocolate eyes shining with desire and determination, he was one to edge too close to the sun. He would fly into the sun if it meant proving a point. He knew his wings can only go so far before they burn straight off his back. Wilbur was chasing that high, that feeling of the sun eating away at his skin. Phil wasn’t going to give that to him.

He was going to hold him in his arms and keep him there if it meant that he could keep him grounded. He was going to fly up and drag him back down, Wilbur could hate him all that he wants to. He could kick and scream, bite at his wrists; but he was coming home. If the strums in the morning never came back, that would be fine. As long as he could set the table for two again.

All this time that he’s been gone, he missed him so much. It didn’t matter how many structures he discovers or builds. It didn’t matter how much people he met, how much people he fought or fought alongside. Nothing could fill the space that Wilbur did. He’s lived long, seen so many rise and seen so many fall. This human in particular, was one that would hurt the most if lost. 

He found Wil in a stronghold, reading the books and hiding from the mobs that wandered in the hallways. He was skinny and looked like the sun hadn’t grazed his skin a day in his life. Phil nursed him back to health. The child babbled about the stories he had read in that room amongst all of the cobwebs. He didn’t know how he got there, he didn’t remember anything at all. So Phil didn’t bother looking for parents, all of the talking was a nice change. 

When Wilbur became eight years old, Phil taught him how to play guitar after hearing him humming around in the garden. Even if the guitar looked ridiculously big compared to him, he held onto it with his dear life. It was adorable. From day one, Phil noted he liked using his words more than he would ever care to use his fist. So he never taught him more than the basics, for killing mobs or injuring someone if he was in a bad situation. 

Phil wandered alone because he knew how fragile humans' lives were and how they carelessly got themselves into bad situations. He’d say he was human himself but after all of the bloodshed and fighting, the Angel of Death was something else entirely. This human though, he’d protect him with entire being. Hoping to steer him away from tossing away his lives. 

That’s not how things work though. Humans are complex, complicated and stubborn. He’d feared that Wilbur would feel like a caged bird if he kept him in the nest any longer, so he watched as he faded into the distance. He knew what Wilbur was capable of, his brain could level any country if he wished to do so. He was dangerous, but that’s why he loved him so much. He challenged the world to smite him every second that his eyes were open. 

But, he still can’t handle the power that he holds, so now, he needs somebody to save him. Phil was ready to. The emptiness in his chest ached, scared for what he would find.

He stretched his wings before taking off into the skies, his shadow loomed over the land below. 

____________

  
  
  


He gulped the cold water from the river and sat back. Being in the air so long was starting to make his muscles sore. He was still about a week away from L’manburg or ‘Manburg’.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled out of his thoughts by his communicator. “Who?” 

  
  


_Technoblade whispers to you: Hello old friend, we need to talk. It’s about Wilbur._

Technoblade? Shit. He jumped up, typing quickly into the communicator

_You whisper to Technoblade: What is it what’s wrong??_

_Technoblade whispers to you: I don’t know what you’re doing but if you could, meet me here [coordinates]_

If he goes fast enough he could get there in three days, it was awfully close to where the kingdom and Manburg resided. Must be where Wilbur is. His fingers shook as he typed.

_You whisper to Technoblade: I can get there in a few days_

_Technoblade whispers to you: Hurry_

His limbs felt weak as he ran and launched into the sky. He can’t waste a second splashing around in the water, he needs to get there now.


End file.
